


Oneshots?

by Drayyyyyygonssssss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drayyyyyygonssssss/pseuds/Drayyyyyygonssssss
Summary: So here I'm just gonna post a bunch of short stories that my mind has thought of, and who knows? I might turn them into stories! There will be fanfics, such as PJO, BTS, ect, and some originals
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 9





	Oneshots?

“So, what did you want to tell me?” 

Piper asked the blonde-haired, stormy grey-eyed girl pacing back and forth in her room. Annabeth took a deep breath and sat down, her mattress dipping with the weight. 

“I-I, I dunno if it's just me who noticed it, or maybe I’m going crazy, but…” 

The daughter of Athena looked unsure of herself, biting her lower lip raw, her knee bouncing in a fashion that was unlike the usually calm and collected girl Piper looked up to. 

“Don’t you think there's something… I dunno, different about Percy?” She finished, looking up right into the Daughters of Aphrodite’s multicoloured eyes. 

Piper frowned, leaning against the wall and looking out the window, where a certain raven-haired, sea green-eyed demigod was, laughing at something a few other boys had said. 

“Not exactly, why? What's wrong?” Piper asked. 

She hadn’t noticed anything particularly out of the ordinary, but hey, they were demigods, the word “ordinary” had lost its meaning the moment they were born.

“It's just…ever since Tartarus, he’s been…sharper? Agh I don’t know how to put it into words.” Annabeth rubbed her eyes, the dark bags under her eyes as clear as day. 

“Hey hey hey, slow down. We’ve got all day, take your time.” Piper said, letting some charm speak bleed into her voice and sat down next to Annabeth. She put an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the other girls flinch when she touched her, or how thin and skinny Annabeth had gotten. 

Annabeth was right, Tartarus had changed Percy, but it was obvious it had changed Annabeth too. For starters, it was the way she jumped at every little sound, the way she didn’t let any that close to her or touch her other than Percy. At first, Piper and the other didn’t think much of it, brushing it off as normal, they did, after all, escape Tartarus. Yet that was months ago, and though a mere mortals mind would have been completely shattered, they were demigods, children of the 12 Olympian Gods no less, they should have gotten better at least to a degree.

The other girl took a deep breath, glancing at the boy of discussion worriedly. “After…you know…he’s been…more protective. And not in a good way.” She took a shaky breath and continued. “I mean, he gives death glares to any guy that looks at me, constantly fusses over me, asking stuff like if I was feeling okay and if I needed a break. And…” Annabeth trailed off, looking down at her hands, clenched into tight fists. 

“And what?” Piper asked, starting to get nervous. 

“H-he…” Annabeth bit her lower lip hard to stop it from trembling.“You know some guys say that they’ll do anything for you right? W-well, on the Argo II, I kept hearing him saying that he-he’d kill anyone who would hurt me…” 

Piper was surprised, but it wasn’t that big of a shock. They were practically soulmates, and being in Tartarus, and there were plenty of instances where they could have lost each other, so overprotectiveness was sort of expected. 

“And I know that it's not that big of a deal,” Annabeth hurriedly said as if she knew what Piper was thinking just by her expression. “But this time, I could tell he meant it…Piper, you have to listen to me! He-he’s not okay!… He's dangerous!” 

Piper stared at Annabeth, half expecting her to say “sike!” And everything would go back to normal. But Annabeth just looked back at her with those pleading grey eyes, and Piper knew this wasn’t a joke. Piper realized that Annabeth wasn’t only worried about Percy,

she was scared of him.


End file.
